The Field Trip
by tiggeroxs
Summary: The whole Camp Rock is gong to be going on a field trip! Read and find out what happens when the whole crew goes on a trip to the famous Bridgemont Manor...which is rumored to be haunted...r&r!
1. Wakey Wakey!

Today was the day

Today was the day. Today was _the _day. The day we were going to make camping history. Yep, you guessed it. FIELD TRIP!! I woke up, more excited then usual. I yawned cheerfully and looked around my small cabin. I looked to my left and saw my brothers still asleep as huge lumps in their beds.

Now that was not right. How could they still be sleeping?! I mean on a regular day I could understand. Heck I would probably be asleep my self! I decided on my huge, feather, filled pillow.

I crept slowly to Nate's bed, and got into attack mode.

"Wakey wakey Nateyyy!" I sang cheerfully as I started smacking him with the pillow. Mid-way through my next smack, my weapon was taken rudely from me by Nate.

And then he started to smack _me_.

"What" smack "the" smack "heck" smack "do you think you're doing?!" Nate yelled while hitting me.

"Ow!" I moaned. "Just trying to wake you up!" I replied cheerfully.

Nate grumbled something and then sat up in his bed. "_Why?_"

I froze. "_You don't know what today is?_"

Nate looked at me a little uneasily. "No…not really…" he quietly mumbled. His brows knit together as he tried to think what today was.

I dramatically sighed as he didn't come to any conclusions. "Dude. How could you forget Field Trip day?"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Nate looked at me weirdly and started to laugh. "You…woke me up… _because today we have a fieldtrip?_" He gasped trying to control his laughter.

I frowned. "It's not any fieldtrip… we are going to the world's largest meatball!" I exclaimed. Nate turned to me with a small smile.

"Alright, alright. You want to wake up Shane? Mind you he's not going to like it…" he trailed off.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I gotta bucket of water, a very loud electric guitar, and of course that pillow." I said. Nate laughed and handed me my pillow.

"Here. Smack him."

I happily took the pillow and walked over to Shane's bed. I jumped up on his bed, and started to smack him with my pillow.

No reaction.

"Wakey, wakey!" I smacked him a little more…

Nothing.

I sighed and threw the pillow back onto my bed. Was he dead or something? Nope he just snored…

Wait….he just _snored_! Ha wait 'till Mitch heard about this one!

"Uh Jason? You alright there?"

I snapped out my little trance and went back to the task at hand. Wake Shane.

"Nate!! It's" smack "not" smack "working!!" I whined and hugged my pillow in defeat.

Nate shook his head in disbelief and stood up. "K Jase… you might want to move a little…"

I got off the bed and stood against the back wall. Nate grabbed the bucket of water and cautiously walked towards Shane's sleeping form.

I heard the splash and plugged my ears right on time.

Atleast everyone knew Shane was awake now…


	2. Yay?

* Inside the Music Classroom*

"Ok" instructed Mr. Brown. "As you all know, today is a special day," as he paused someone yelled out 'No Meatloaf!'

Brown narrowed his eyes at this comment.

"Today is a very special day because, we are going on our very first field trip to the World's largest meatball!"

Everyone cheered, Jason being the loudest of course. Mitchie and Caitlyn gave each other high-fives.

At this moment, Mr. Brown's cell phone started to beep, and since he figured that no one was going to listen to him now, he left the room.

Shane, Jason, and Nate stood up and walked over to where Mitchie, Ella, and Caitlyn sat. Mitchie smiled as she saw them approaching.

"Heard you this morning," Mitchie teased Shane.

Shane scowled. "Thank Jason and Nate."

Mitchie turned to smile at those two but her smile faltered when she realized that they weren't anywhere near her.

"Heyyy…" Shane drawled out. "Where they go?"

Mitchie looked around the classroom.

"Well there's Jason…" she said nodding over to a corner where Jason was building a birdhouse with Ella.

"And why is that not surprising…" mused Shane quietly.

Mitchie laughed.

"They make a good couple don't ya think?" Shane nodded and smiled.

"You know who else makes a good couple? Me and Victoria…" He eyed the pretty girl, who was now applying a fresh coat of lip gloss.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and laughed. "You keep dreaming. She hangs out with Tess now. And she's become a real brat."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows and turned his mouth into the shape of an O.

He quickly thought it over.

"Well that's ok because I'm Shane Gray!"

He sat down next to Mitchie and sighed a very dramatic sigh.

"Man I can have anyone I want. Once she's with me, she'll realize being nice is what she likes to do best!"

Mitchie shrugged. "Whatever… but you might want to get back to your seat… Brown's coming back."

Shane turned his head to look at the approaching Mr. Brown. "Thanks for the Brownie alert."

And with that he jumped on top of multiple desks to get back to his.

Mitchie stared at him go and then sighed. Her eyes found Victoria, who was lightly perched on the top of her desk, and was laughing and gossiping with Tess and her gang. Those girls got everything in the world it seemed…

As Mr. Brown opened the door to the classroom, all of the kids stopped what they were doing to pay attention to him.

He clapped his hands together. "Ok kids, Line up!"

Everyone cheered and grabbed their backpacks.

They walked out to the front of the camp, in their lines and there stood before them were two huge busses.

As Mr. Brown cleared his throat, the buzz of excited whispers died down.

"Ok, now I know everyone here is excited to finally get out of our cabins for a day and go on this field trip, so I don't really think it matters to where we're going."

He paused, and everyone was quiet.

" I know you kids were excited to be going to the World's Largest Meatball, but the meatball seems to have rolled off somewhere, and they have closed the exhibit. So instead we will be going to visit the Bridgemont manor!"

Everyone looked around in confusion. No meatball?

"What the heck is Bridgemont?" someone yelled out.

Mr. Brown looked at everyone in shock.

"You guys don't know what Bridgemont Manor is?!"

Everyone shook their heads a no.

Everyone except Jason.

Mr. Brown raised his eyebrow and looked at him pointedly.

"Jason? Do you care to explain to everyone Bridgemont manor is?"

Jason didn't move.

"Jason?" repeated Mr. Brown.

Jason shook his head.

"I-I don't want to go on this field trip anymore…"

Mr. Brown chuckled. "It's not because of the rumors is it? Because they aren't true…" Jason shook his head.

"I really, really, don't want to go. It's not mandatory is it?"

Mr. Brown chuckled again.

"Yes Jason, I'm sorry to say this field trip is mandatory. And I think I know why you don't want to go on this field trip, and let's just say that it isn't true!" His voice had turned hard and it echoed across the fairgrounds of Camp Rock.

Everyone was completely quiet. No one quite knew what was going on. And Mr. Brown was starting to sound a little angry.

"And saying that, let me tell you all what Bridgemont Manor really is. Bridgemont is a famous manor on the outskirts of… where I don't know exactly but the drivers do!"

He chuckled trying to get the kids' spirits back up again. The usually warm air seemed a little cold now.

Mr. Brown started again. "Some people think that this magnificent house, this important monument, is well… they think that it's haunted."

Jason sighed in frustration. Ella put her arm around him in an effort to comfort him.

"It's true Mr. Brown!" Jason shouted out. "And we shouldn't go!"

People looked around.

Dead silence.

Mr. Brown's eyes were forwarded at Jason. "We are going. And that's final. Load the busses!" his words were quiet yet everyone seemed to catch every single one.

Shane took a step forward. "FIELD TRIP!" he shouted.

What had just taken place seemed to vanish out of the kid's minds as they started to cheer with Shane. Everyone started to jump up on the busses.

Jason and Ella stood frozen to their spots.

"Jase? Come on let's get on the bus. Brown seems really mad right now." Ella quietly talked into Jason's ear.

Jason stood a moment longer, and then took a hold of Ella's hand and took a step towards the bus.

He sighed.

It was time to go on a field trip.


	3. A stop

I walked all the way to the end of the bus to take my seat. I was not happy. What had happened to the fun and exciting field trip we were supposed to go on? Now we were stuck going on a stupid trip to a stupid mansion. Oh excuse me, stupid _haunted_ mansion. Ella patted me on my back, trying to comfort me I guess. I pouted, sticking my lower lip way out.

"I wanted to see the World's Greatest Meatball!" I complained.

Shane sighed and eyed me. "Dude it's a stupid meatball. Big whoop."

Oh he wanted to be a little sarcastic did he? Well fine. I turned my head away and slumped in my chair. I looked out the window and looked at the flying colors. Sigh. Nate turned his little curly head to face me.

"Jason, look at it this way. We get to go inside a _real _haunted house."

I turned to look at him. "Ya that's kinda the problem... I'm too young to die!"

Nate shook his head and laughed. "We are not going to die Jase. Trust me on that one k?"

I mumbled a small ok but my fingers were crossed in my sweater pockets. Even though Nate was a very reliable person, how can he foresee what was going the happen on this field trip? I know he was just trying to assure me. Not working. Nate looked at me with a searching face. I closed my eyes, closing his curly head out. I was the oldest right? Then why was I scared? I shouldn't be the one crouched in a corner trying to block out my fears. I should be reasonable and… and… be mature.

I let out a small chuckle. Me mature? I turned serious then. I could atleast give it a try. For my brothers and band mates. For Ella. How lame was it that I was scared more then her?! That just wasn't right.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking out some of the light. As my eyes adjusted I noticed that the bus had stopped. I looked around. Everyone was craning their heads watching something that was going on. I looked over to the direction that they were staring at. Oh. The bus had lost a tire. We were parked by a nearby Mall.

"We should totally like go shopping!" Ella said excitedly. Shane jumped up as he heard this. He was such a _girl _sometimes.

"I think that is a really good idea." He gravely stated. Shane was really weird sometimes. Most of the time. No sometimes.

"No seriously, let's ask someone," Shane said looking around. I sighed. Most of the time.

Caitlyn called out to Mr. Brown asking. I wasn't really paying attention, but before I knew it, I was being dragged off the bus and into a store by Ella. I looked around, a little dazed. But when wasn't I dazed? I shrugged and looked around. Everything in here was too girly and pink. I politely excused myself from Ella, Caitlyn, and Mitchie and went off into the mall, in search for another store.

I walked around the very empty mall, until I came across what I was looking for. A music store. It was a little shabby, but it was better then nothing right? Right. I walked into the store with a little smile on my face.

See music, is something that I am really good at. It makes me happy and proud of what I have created or accomplished. You see, music doesn't have to make sense. It's not numbers or letters or complicated equations. What ever I feel like at the moment, my fingers do all the work, and I hear the sweet melody of success.

I walked down the guitar aisle, and made my way over to the guitar pick section. I don't know what it was about them, but I just loved them. I probably had over three hundred in my room back home. Anyways I looked through the containers they had and found a couple of really neat ones.

I decided on buying a really cool tiger striped one and another one that had a picture of a guitar on it. After my purchase, I sat down on one of the stools and tested out the closest guitar. Acoustic, nice. I plucked a couple random notes, and then started a familiar tune. As I played it I couldn't figure out what song it was. Funny eh? I was hitting all the notes perfectly but I didn't know what song it was.

"That's some cool music. Can we use it in one of our songs? I have hunch, but I think we might get a single off that. Of course we would have to get some awesome lyrics down…" Nate's eyebrow's knitted together as he thought.

"Wait, this isn't one of our songs?" I asked dumbly.

Nate looked at me like I was going crazy. I probably was so I didn't say anything. "No… not exactly. But we could make it into one…that's what I was saying before."

"But it's so familiar…" I mumbled. And then it hit me. I probably had made it up while I was dreaming or something. Music did come naturally to me. To my fingers. Oh god I _was_ losing it. How could I have thought this melody already had been made into a song?

I sighed. Nate put his hand on my shoulder. "We should go."

I nodded and got up. I carefully put the guitar back on its stand and headed out the door. "So where's Shane? Mitchie and Ella. Caitlyn." Nate shook his head. "Inside _there_."

I stared towards the direction he was pointing in. Are you serious. I looked at Nate in disbelief, but there was no humor in his eyes. Just seriousness and… was that embarrassment? Ha. Ya I was pretty embarrassed to. I guess. It was kinda funny looking at Shane inside Victoria's Secret.

I let out a small chuckle and turned to look at Nate. "Let's go get some Starbucks or something,"

Nate shook his head at disbelief still staring. I laughed and pulled at his elbow. "Come on… I need some caffeine."

We walked towards the Starbucks and I happily breathed in the beautiful scent of coffee. I walked up to the register and ordered for me and Nate. There was barely anyone there for work. I guess they didn't need that many employees due to the fact that they didn't get that much business around here. I looked around at the small yet still cozy Starbucks. I have had many great moments in a Starbucks. That may sound a little weird to you, but when you have as much free time as I do…

"Your order," A guy around my age pushed the two cups of coffee towards me. I smiled thanks and grabbed the cups. I walked out the doors and looked around for Nate. Where had he disappeared to? I remembered that he had walked with me till the door, and then the amazing smell of coffee had distracted me.

I walked out the doors of the mall and headed back to our bus. The repair guys were their and they had just finished putting a new tire one. I saw Nate waiting by the entrance to the bus. He smiled as I approached him.

"Sorry I left you at Starbucks like that; I had to use the bathroom…" He trailed off a little awkwardly.

I just smiled and handed him his drink. "It's alright." I climbed on the bus after Nate and we walked back to our seats. I was surprised to see Ella and Mitchie already there sitting in there seats, chatting animatedly.

"Where's Shane?" Nate asked a little cautiously. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so… I don't know… Serious, yet awkward. Mitchie rolled her eyes as she answered.

"He's coming. He had to do a little more shopping at that one stupid sunglass shop."

I nodded my head understanding. That was so like Shane. He even out shopped girls. I took my seat next to Ella, and leaned back onto the cheap cushion.

As the bus intercom crackled to life, Shane made his way down the aisle with so many bags it wasn't even funny. I had put my two guitar picks in my pockets, so I had no bags to worry about.

As Shane sat down in his seat next to Mitchie, Mr. Brown started speaking, his words being carried out throughout the whole bus.

"I must apologize for the delay kids, we will be at the Manor in about an hour," the short announcement ended, and the bus roared to life. We were back on the road and were every minute closer to what seemed to be our deaths.

**A/N **

Please Review!


	4. Arriving

The rest of the way was just a blur of conversations and flying peanuts.

Ella and I chatted quietly the whole way, and Nate and Caitlyn had gone to sleep.

Shane had decided to go up to Victoria and give her some company. ("Hmm… she looks a little lonely…").

Mitchie had decided to vent in her songbook.

As the bus gently rolled to a stop on the gravel, the kids peered out from the windows. All around them there seemed to be nothing but trees. Dead trees.

No cars, no stores, no people. They were parked on the curb of a huge house.

This was it. Bridgemont Manor.

I gulped.

Nate and Caitlyn were awakened by Mitchie. Nate yawned and stretched. "That was a nice nap. Thanks Mitch for waking us."

Mitchie smiled. "No problem."

Caitlyn looked out from her window. "Look at the scenery, you guys."

Nate and Mitchie followed Caitlyn's gaze. Nate frowned a little.

"This place seems familiar…"

Caitlyn and Mitchie turned their heads towards to him.

"Do you think you've been here before?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate thought it over "No, I don't think so…"

Jason eyed Nate. He should tell him. But before he could open his mouth and tell Nate why this place was familiar, Mr. Brown decided to make an announcement on the loud speaker.

"Time to get off the bus, kiddos!" He seemed happier then he should be.

Row by row, everyone filed slowly off the bus. As they got off the bus, they lined up in a straight, horizontal, line. Mr. Brown stood in front of all the kids and clapped his hands together.

The air was very chilly out here. The thick fog coated the many trees, and the wind was a piercing howl, that came in short gusts.

Jason glanced over to Ella and noticed her shivering a little. He frowned. Of course no one had really thought to bring any warmer clothes since it was summer and everything. He glanced around again. Well it was supposed to be anyways….

Jason shrugged of my coat and wrapped it around Ella. She smiled at him, a silent thanks. He grinned back and then turned his attention back to Mr. Brown.

"Ok kids. We are finally here! Anyone excited?!" Everyone around Jason cheered and clapped their hands together. He stayed silent. Jason was definitely _not_ excited.

Mr. Brown smiled.

"That's the spirit! Ok kiddos' here's the deal. I have signed us up for a tour of the house, and then afterwards you guys will be able to wander around the halls, checking some things out personally. That sound good?" Everyone shouted out their replies. Jason on the other hand stayed silent. Ella laid her comforting hand on his arm. He gave her a small smile.

"It'll be fun Jason…" she whispered softly. Jason sighed. "Ya ya…"

Jason looked up and got a glimpse of the manor. Gray walls and black windowpanes. Cob webs were _everywhere_. Then the double brown doors to the manor opened, and out stepped someone.

As he came more into view, Jason noted his morbid features. Dark, wallowing eyes, followed by a short pointy nose. Dry, pale lips with a matching pale face. His white hair seemed to suit him very well.

Why was he not surprised? Of course with every stupid haunted mansion, there was going to be a creepy guy to go along with it. It's like peanut butter and jelly.

The guy's voice came out very raspy, it reminded Jason of sandpaper somehow.

"Welcome to Bridgemont Manor. I am your tour guide for today. You may call me Ed."

Mr. Brown stood awkwardly off to the side as he watched Ed speak. Ed quickly turned on his heels, and motioned everyone to follow him. Jason hung behind and watched the swarm of people pass him. Then he sighed and followed the line of people. Ella was still beside him. He could always count on her. In front Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Shane were excitedly chatting about what they wanted to see and such.

As Jason walked through the double doors, he paused to catch his breath. The interior was…well _amazing_. It was decorated with chandeliers and marble, and long winding staircases. Ed cleared his throat.

"This is the lobby." His voice echoed off the walls and made Jason shiver. He huddled a little closer to Ella.

"Off to the right you can see the entrance to the dining room. The staircases lead to the upper levels, where there are bedrooms located. You will also find several libraries and studies up there. Please follow me to the dining room." He turned his back and walked gracefully to the dining room.

Jason looked around me and blocked out Ed's voice. His droning wasn't very interesting. The spectacular furniture pieces were nothing compared to all of the statues and water fountains inside in this room. Why you would have these things in a dining room was over Jason's head. Well about fifty percent of common knowledge was over Jason's head too so…no biggie…

Jason sighed a huge sigh.


End file.
